1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to connectors, and particularly to the shielded connector having quickly attachable grounding means for engagement with the panel of the computer case.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,248 discloses a connector comprising an insulative housing shielded by two secured shells for Electro-Magnetic Interference consideration wherein a grounding plate is adapted to be hooked thereto for mechanical and electrical engagement with the backpanel of the computer case.
The disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art is that the combination of the grounding plate and the connector is implemented by hooks of the legs of the grounding plate embedded in the recesses of the housing, and thus fixation between the grounding and the connector may be jeopardized during the severe vibration situation.
Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,523 discloses an improvement of the combination of the grounding plate and the connector wherein the grounding plate has to be attached to one of the shell first, and then assembled to the insulative housing of the connector. The disadvantages of the new design includes as follows:
(1) Assembling is complicate, thus increasing the number of the work station;
(2) Assembling is uneasy, thus taking the assembling time;
(3) Additional tools are required to implement the final assembly including the grounding plate and the connector;
(4) The configuration of the grounding plate is complex, thus using too much material to form the grounding plate; and
(5) The obliquely protruding grounding plate tends to be damaged during delivery.
Therefore, an objection of the invention is to provide a connector which is adapted to cooperate with a grounding plate so that the grounding plate is easily attachably assembled to the connector to form the final assembly.